Embodiments of the present application generally relate to a pet platform assembly, and more particularly to a pet platform assembly that safely and securely mounts to a window sill.
Domestic animals, such as dogs and cats, are often inquisitive and curious. In many instances, domestic animals look at an outside environment through windows of homes in which they live. For example, domestic animals may be intrigued by the actions of wildlife, such as birds, dogs, or cats, outside a home.
Windows are typically positioned, however, above a surface of a floor. Thus, small cats and dogs may have difficulty positioning themselves to look out a particular window.
In order to allow domestic pets to easily and comfortably position themselves to look out windows, various pet platforms, or perches, have been developed. A typical pet platform attaches to a standard window sill and rests with one side supported by the window sill. Typically, the platform is securely mounted to the window sill through fasteners, such as screws or bolts, and/or glue or tape.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a conventional pet platform assembly 10 according to an embodiment of the present invention. The platform assembly 10 is secured to a window sill 12 that supports a window 14. The platform assembly 10 includes a base 16 that may support a cushion 18. A heating pad 20 may be positioned between the base 16 and the cushion 18 and is configured to heat the cushion 16. The heating pad 20 includes an electrical cord 22 having a plug 24 that is configured to electrically connect to a standard wall outlet 26.
As shown in FIG. 1, an end 28 of the base 16 is securely fastened to the window sill 12 through a fastener 30, such as a screw. Optionally, the end 28 may be secured to the window sill 12 through glue, or tape. An opposite end 31 of the base 16 freely extends into a room, so that a domestic pet may easily climb or hop up onto the platform assembly 10.
A support bracket 32 secures to an underside of the base 16 by way of a series of tabs 34 securely mating into reciprocal slots or openings formed in the base 16. The bracket 32 also includes a free end 36 that abuts into a wall 38 that supports the window sill 12. Thus, the support bracket 32 acts as a supporting brace for the platform assembly 16. The support bracket 32 is generally wedged between the base 16 and the wall 38, thereby providing additional vertical support and stability for the platform assembly 10.
When the platform assembly 10 is removed from the window sill 12, the fastener 30 used to secure the end 28 of the base 16 to the window sill 12 is also removed. However, because the fastener 30 was driven through the window sill 12, removal of the fastener 30 leaves an unsightly blemish (i.e., a fastener channel) in the window sill 12. Moreover, if the fastener 30 is reinserted into the fastener channel, the sight of an exposed fastener on a window sill may also be less than aesthetically pleasing.
If, however, glue or tape is used to secure the end 28 of the base 16 to the window sill 12, the tape or glue may mar or destroy the finish of the window sill 12 when removed. Thus, the use of tape or glue to secure the end 28 of the base 16 to the window sill 12 may also blemish the window sill 12.
Additionally, the cord 22 of the heating pad 20 hangs down from the base 16. The hanging cord 22 may also provide an eyesore. Moreover, curious domestic pets may be tempted to bat, tug, chew, or otherwise play with the hanging cord 22, thereby causing a potential safety hazard.
Thus, a need exists for a pet platform assembly that does not damage the surface and/or finish of a window sill. Additionally, a need exits for a pet platform assembly that hides an electrical cord from view. Also, a need exists for a pet platform assembly that protects domestic pets from potential safety hazards associated with manipulation of the electrical cord.